<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindred Spirits by kittycatthekindredspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811084">Kindred Spirits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycatthekindredspirit/pseuds/kittycatthekindredspirit'>kittycatthekindredspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycatthekindredspirit/pseuds/kittycatthekindredspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairies attend a magical boarding school in the Otherworld, where they must learn to master their magical powers while navigating love, rivalries and the monsters that threaten their very existence. </p><p>Our story starts at the start of the next school year when Bloom and her friends come back to Alfea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloom &amp; Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bloom’s Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bloom’s tells her friends and boyfriend a secret she’s keeping from them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bloom spent her summer break with her adopted parents, Mike and Vanessa Peters. At the start of her break, she found out that she is pregnant with Sky's baby. She remembered it as if it was yesterday, her adopted parents were angry at first but later, they accepted the fact that Bloom's pregnant.</p><p>The rest of her break was mainly spent texting her friends and Sky. Mike and Vanessa Peters had turned the old guest room in their house into a nursery for the baby.</p><p>Bloom arrived at Alfea and looked around for her friends and Sky. She saw other students in the courtyard catching up with each other. Bloom kept looking around for her friends and Sky. She was nervous to see Sky because she hadn't seen honest with him about her pregnancy, a secret she's hiding from him and everyone else at Alfea. The only people who know about Bloom's pregnancy are her adopted parents.</p><p>Terra waked over seeing Bloom and hugged her. "Bloom! How was your summer?" she asked. They'd spent a bit of time together in the beginning but then they went their separate ways, trying out their own things. Terra was glad to be back at Alfea with her family. The earth fairy had even managed to lose a bit of weight over the summer. "We all really missed you!" she pulled back wanting to give her some space, it seemed so surreal that it was already their second year.</p><p>"It was great." Bloom said putting on a fake smile trying to not look so nervous and feel so sick.</p><p>"Have you seen Stella, Musa, and Aisha? Also, did you enjoy your summer?" She asked Terra.</p><p>As Stella arrived at the courtyard of Alfea, she immediately spotted Bloom and Terra standing in the middle of it. Her face lit up, because she hadn't seen her friends in a while. As she walked up to Bloom and Terra, she noticed Bloom's face was kinda pale. Was Bloom okay? "Hey Bloom! Hey Terra! How're you girls feeling now that school's officially started again?"</p><p>Terra smiled and nodded, she'd missed her the most, but she wouldn't admit that to her other friends. Terra nodded, "Dad included me a little more in his projects, and, I went to a few parties." She'd built up confidence thanks to bloom. She shook her head to her other question. "No, sorry. Not yet I haven't." Terra smiled and waved to Stella "Great. I've missed it honestly!" she gave Stella a quick hug.</p><p>Musa was already hanging out in the corner of the courtyard with her headphones on, she always hated the first days with all the emotions it brought. It wasn't until she noticed her friends that her attention shifted. She made her way over and took off her head phones "Good seeing you are all still alive." she smiled at her friends.</p><p>Bloom looked at her friends nervously. "If I tell you girls something really important, will you girls promise to not tell anyone till I'm ready to tell people? And especially don't tell Sky."</p><p>Stella nodded her head. "Bloom we are your friends, you can tell us anything." she said with a assuring smile.</p><p>"I-I'm-" Bloom was struggling to tell Stella, Terra, and Musa. It seemed as if the words didn't want to escape her mouth. She looked around making sure no one was listening then she took a deep breathe before speaking again. "I'm pregnant...do you guys hate me?" Bloom asked.</p><p>"Pregnant?! Wait...." Stella couldn't quite fathom what she heard. "You and Sky..." She and Sky had been broken up for a while, but she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She broke up with him, but still felt like she and Sky had something special. "How...when..." she was officially speechless, and that doesn't happen a lot.</p><p>"Bloom we would never hate you." Musa interrupted Stella, her eyes now glowing purple.</p><p>"Not so loud Stella." Bloom said looking at her</p><p>friend. She looked at Musa giving her a real smile. "Thanks Musa."</p><p>"Sorry, I just can't quite believe it yet..." Stella tried to keep calm, knowing she was not being a helpful friend right now.</p><p>"Can you guys not tell Sky and let me tell him when I'm ready?" Bloom asked her friends as she looked at them.</p><p>"Why the shocked faces?" Aisha asked her friends as she walked up to them with a concerned look on her face.</p><p>Musa nodded. "Of course."</p><p>"I'm pregnant Aisha." Bloom said.</p><p>"Wait what?" Aisha looked at Bloom</p><p>"Bloom, Do your parents know about this? Have you been to the doctor? Are you okay?" Aisha couldn't believe what the redhead was telling her, she was Bloom, her friend, and now she's facing this, after all she's been through. "I can't believe this is happening Bloom."</p><p>"Yes, my parents know and I have been to a doctor...I don't know how to answer if I'm okay. I honestly don't know if I am okay or not." Bloom said to Aisha.</p><p>Terra smiled, she could only all but stand there listening to people's questions and responses, she was happy, she really was. She noticed Stella seemed shocked and she did notice the slight hesitation. She grinned and grabbed onto Bloom's arm. "We are really happy for you. Why...Is there a reason you don't want to tell Sky. Have you been feeling sick?" she then stopped talking, motioning for the others to do the same. She smiled and waved, looking at Sky in the distance who was walking around the courtyard with Riven.</p><p>Sky waved back to the girls, shaking his head with a chuckle, pushing Riven playfully. "Riven. I swear to god! Stop!" Riven, the other specialist raised his hands in defense. "Come on. I know you two totally had sex."</p><p>"We're here for you, you know that right? I am so glad you told us." Stella said, as she gave Bloom a warm hug, trying to be a supportive friend. The whole concept of true friendship was new to her, and she didn't want to ruin it.</p><p>"You will always have us, remember that." Aisha said to her friend, trying to sound reassuring.</p><p>"Thanks girls." Bloom said smiling. A few seconds later, she frowned as she thought about what to tell Sky. "What am I going to tell Sky? I should have just told him when I found out." She said now panicking.</p><p>"I know Sky, he'll be supportive, don't worry." Stella said, but her thoughts were elsewhere. How would Sky react? She never had to tell him something so lifechanging before, so did she know him well enough to comfort Bloom?</p><p>"I think you should tell him the truth. It's better to let things out than to keep them hidden" Aisha said to Bloom. Musa's attention went to Stella, she could feel she was nervous in a way, but she decided not to say anything. </p><p>Bloom looked at Sky with a smile on her face. Was it really the right choice to dump this new, life altering information on him at the start of a new, stressful school year?</p><p>Terra nodded, she agreed completely with them. Her face fell and the conversation behind her all faded into white noise, she grew extremely upset and wiped away a quick tear from her cheek, seeing Dane cross the courtyard. She gulped and turned back to the girls. She had really really liked him, and he'd said some horrible things to her, about her, and they still hadn't made up during the summer, not even when he tried to apologize, or she'd come to confront him which ended in her usually being physically hurt as a result. She subconsciously grabbed onto Stella's hand and put her head on her shoulders with a sigh, she truly was happy for Bloom</p><p>"Terra, what's wrong?" Stella asked looking at her friend. "I'm going to go talk to Sky." Bloom said looking at her friends then she walked over to Sky.</p><p>Terra shook her head. "Nothing..." She then mumbled a quick good luck to Bloom as she left. </p><p>Sky smiled "Hey Bloom. Happy to be back?" he asked his girlfriend. </p><p>"Very happy...Sky, can we talk in private? It's really important." Bloom said nervously. She took his hand and they walked away to a secluded area with no one around. </p><p>"Is everything alright?" He asked her worriedly.</p><p>"If I tell you, you'll hate me." She said as tears filled her eyes and started to run down her face.</p><p>Sky moved closer to her and whips her tears away with his thumps. "I could never hate you Bloom." </p><p>"You aren't going to leave me, right?" She asked. "Bloom, why would I leave you? I love you." He said with a smile trying to cheer her up. </p><p>"I'm pregnant." She said. </p><p>Before Bloom could say anything else, Sky leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back then they parted.</p><p>"What was that for?" Bloom asked surprised.</p><p>"I love you so much. I want you and our baby, I'm going to be here for you." Sky said.</p><p>"Thanks Sky. I love you too. Can we talk about this and other stuff?" Bloom asked him.</p><p>"I would love that." He said smiling</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Headmistress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a month since Bloom told Sky about the baby and since then the two teenagers have been stuck to each other like glue.</p><p>Bloom sat next to Sky at the lunch table with the other girls. "How are you feeling Bloom?" Musa asked her friend with a smile on her face. </p><p>"I feel great." Bloom said with a small smile on her face. "You guys know you don't have to ask me every day how I'm feeling." Bloom said.</p><p>"We care about you Bloom." Aisha said.</p><p>"And your and Sky's little one." Stella said.</p><p>Bloom looked down at her stomach and put her hand on it. She is wearing a baggy sweatshirt. </p><p>"You alright?" Sky asked his girlfriend.</p><p>She looked at her boyfriend and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>Later that day, Bloom and Sky were on there way to Dowling's office to tell her about the baby. The two teenagers held hands as they walked towards Dowling's office. Sky looked at Bloom and noticed she seemed nervous. </p><p>"You sure you want to tell her now?" Sky asked.</p><p>"Yes, we should tell them before I start showing." Bloom said.</p><p>"No matter what happens in Dowling's office, I'll support you." He said looking at her with a smile on his face. She gave him a smile back then squeezed his hand. "Thanks Sky." She said.</p><p>Dowling was in her office waiting for Sky and Bloom to arrive. The two teenagers reached the office and Sky knocked on the door. </p><p>"Come in." Dowling said.</p><p>Sky and Bloom came into the office still holding hands. Sky shut the door behind them. Dowling walked towards the teenagers. </p><p>"What is it you two need to talk to me about?" Dowling asked. Sky looked at Bloom. "Do you want to tell her or should I?" He asked. </p><p>Bloom squeezed Sky's hand then she looked at Dowling. "Something happened,"</p><p>She looked at Sky and Bloom, giving the two teenagers her full attention. "And we can't change what happened." Bloom finished. "What happened?" Dowling asked. </p><p>"I-I'm pregnant." Bloom said nervously.</p><p>Farah Dowling was shocked, she hadn't expected that was the message the fire fairy and her boyfriend had for her, but she did her best to hide her reaction, as to not increase her discomfort any further. It had already happened after all, and she was sure by the look on Bloom's face that she probably had lectured herself often already, so she instead opted to just focus on the problem at hand; the baby</p><p>"Uhm- Well, that is- Unfortunate. Im sure you are aware that we usually do not tolerate such behavior, but as it has already happened, how do you two want to handle it?" She asked the two teenagers. </p><p>"Mrs. Dowling? Are you going to kick me out of Alfea?" Bloom blurted out quickly and nervously.</p><p>"Truth be told, I don't know what to do with you. Suck thing hasn't happened yet, so I will wait and keep an eye on you until then. But first, do you plan on keeping the baby?" She asked Bloom. </p><p>"I think I want to...I know I'm young Mrs. Dowling, but I want to keep my baby. I don't want my baby to go though the same stuff I went through." As she spoke, tears started to fill Bloom's eyes and run down her face. Sky noticed and squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "I'm here for you Bloom. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. And I will be here for you every step of the way." Sky said with a smile on his face. </p><p>Bloom used the sleeve of her baggy sweatshirt to whip her tears away. She looked at Sky and hugged him. "Thank you.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Meeting Between Three Adults & Two Teenagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dowling and Silva were in the headmistress office talking. "How were they?...the first years." Silva asked her. </p><p>"They all achieved some sort of reaction," she sighed. "Some achieved more then others"</p><p>"Something seems to be bothering you," he said with a concerned tone. "Or am I misinterpreting?"</p><p>"It's just... Bloom's pregnant, and Sky's the father." Dowling said.</p><p>Silva's mouth dropped, half in shock and the other half, well, he didn't know what to make of it- he was proud, a sense of pride washed over him, but then reality hit. "I'm not sure whether to be happy or scold the boy.." he replied after a moments of silence. "How's Bloom? Is she alright?"</p><p>"I wasn't either. Bloom is doing alright, but as you can imagine it was a shock" Dowling said.</p><p>"Of course, of course." Silva looked down momentarily and rested his chin on his hand, to recollect his thoughts before asking, "what can we do to help them? I'm sure the situation must be quite stressful, one can only imagine."</p><p>“I don't know." She said </p><p>“Could I suggest that we perhaps call the pair to a meeting? We'll invite Ben too, I'm sure he'd be of great help for her pregnancy." He said </p><p>"That sounds like a plan." Dowling said. </p><p>The next day Farah Dowling, Saul Silva, and Ben Harvey were in the headmistress office waiting for Bloom and Sky to arrive.</p><p>The two teenagers arrived and were let into the headmistress office. Bloom looked tired from waking up early for the meeting. She also looked a little pale. "Bloom, how are you feeling?" Ben Harvey asked. </p><p>Bloom didn't answer. Instead, she quickly grabbed the trashcan in the room and threw up. Sky held her hair back and rubbed her back as she threw up in the trashcan. Silva left the office to get something. He came back with a towel and bottle of water. He handed both to Bloom once she was finished throwing up. Bloom used the towel to wipe her mouth then she opened the bottle of water and took a few sips of water.</p><p>"Sorry about that."</p><p>"No need to apologize Bloom." Ben said.</p><p>"Bloom, Sky, we are here to help, so please talk us through your plan." Dowling said to the two teenagers.</p><p>"Yes, we all know about it and we'd all be more than happy to help you, just as long as your training," he turned to Sky directly, "doesn't get affected." Silva said.</p><p>"It won't." Sky said as he looked at Bloom.</p><p>"Once Bloom has given birth, both of you will be able to take some time off to spend a few months together as a new family." Ben added.</p><p>"So, what is your plan" Farah Dowling got the conversation back on track. "Do you plan on bringing your child to school or do you plan on keeping your child at home?"</p><p>"We are here for both of you no matter what your choice is, or what you decide to do." Silva added</p><p>"I don't know. I haven't really thought of if I'm going to bring my child to school or not" Bloom said looking at the three adults.</p><p>"Well, the least I can do is give you and your baby weekly checkups to make sure everything is going well, is that alright with you?" Ben asked the fire fairy</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine with me." She responded. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>